Various conventional glue guns exist that provide for hand held dispensing of an adhesive. These commercially available glue guns incorporate a heating element and an adhesive that is not viscous at room temperature. The adhesive block is ratcheted into the heating element to dispense the adhesive. This approach results in messy and imprecise dispensers whose use is often accompanied by burns from the heating element.